


Dark meets light

by whoshi (skytimil)



Series: Soulmate AU series [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytimil/pseuds/whoshi
Summary: Lee Chan was driving mad with the dark power he had, and in a world where your powers are nulified when you're close your soulmate, he saw her as his freedom. He just needed to find her.But would she want to be found?





	Dark meets light

Since kindergarten your hability of making light was always under the spotlights. Everyone knew you and admired you. There were never someone who had such a beautiful power, and that was able to control it from such a young age.

You learned to control your power at the age of four and you were the star in all your school theaters pieces, making a beautiful show of beautiful lights dancing all around the place, lightening the mood to everyone present in the room.

You grew up being happy and liked all the recognition you had, even though you are not a celebrity, you still liked being known.

But there was something that were bound to happen, that you feard. Finding your soulmate. Why? Usually everyone wants to find their soulmate and be happy forever, build a beautiful and happy life together with the person the universe chose to be right for you.

But you didn’t tought that way. In your head, your soulmate was just na obstacle to your power, because soulmates nullifies the power of their soulmate. Some can say you’re being selfish, but you like the spotlight and you grew with that. A sudden change would probably be too weird and difficult to handle.

But there was something you didn’t know, and that was that your soulmate needed you in his life more than anything.

His name is Lee Chan and he was gifted (more like, cursed) with a dark super power that could kill someone. He is not a bad person, just the opposite, and he feels so terrible when someone he’s next to, just colapse on the floor, being a friend or a stranger. Chan could be naturally waiting on a coffee line and whenever thinking of something dark, like a feeling of anger about something, or just a sad thought, could cause someone to die right there.

Since he understood his power, he always tried to be the happiest person in the world to not cause someone to just die or go to the hospital without a plausible reason. He tried to brighten up his thoughts with his soulmate. Imagining how you looked, when and where he was going to meet you and how, the color of your eyes, of your hair. Your smell, everything.

It was never easy, but he was trying, although recently, the time passing and him not being able to find you, caused his thought to become more dark, loosing hope of being able to walk in the street without having to worry about what he can or can not do or think.

He sees you as freedom.

For your 20th birthday you decided to make a show to the charity, showing your magic to people was something that made you feel great, and they would feel good as well, because it was kind of healing and lifted everyone spirits up.

Chan’s friends told him to buy a ticket, because not only his money would go to the charity but he would probably feel better and refreshed after your show.

He actually had seen quite a lot of videos on youtube of your shows and because he thought it could work, he did exactly that. Bought some tickets and went with two friends, Soonyoung and Seokmin, to the theater that night. He was very excited to see your performance live, he was sure it was going to be as powerful as in all the videos he had seen.

You were behind the curtain, moments before it were open, brething calmly, preparing yourself for the shown of your life. You never had so many people at the same time to come see you do what you like to do the best, your magic.

The curtain opens and you smile friendly to the big theater full of people that had come to support you.

“I want to thank all of you that came today, I really appreciate it.”

In the moment he heard your voice, Chan felt some kind of shiver run through his whole body and he was hypnotized by you, he couldn’t take his eyes off you. You even hadn’t began your magic and he could already see all the beautiful lights around you and how warm you looked.

“The profits of this show were all given to the charity and I couldn’t be more proud of you, because you made all of this happen.” You smiled again and step back, ready to start your magic.

You lift you arms up and closed your eyes begining yout magic. Slowly the lights came out of your body and expanded through the room lightening it up as you open your eyes again and kept smiling. However, for the first time, your power faded. It slowly dissapeared of the room, turning everything dark again. You bring your arms down truly confused, and looked at your hands, looking for something diferent.

In his seat, Chan got confused and he saw the time passing, and you trying twice, not being succeed.

He saw you try a third time, fourth, fifth, everytime you not being able to handle you magic for over two seconds.

He started to felt sad for you, watching your expression being so dissapointed, and started to feel anger, for some reason. It was until Soonyoung looked at him and talked.

“Hey dude, you look angry, is everything okay?” as the words escape his friends mouth, Chan put a smile in his face, breathing calmly, thinking of how careless he was being.

He knew it was late, because two seconds was enough to send someone to the hospital and he started to look around, to see if anyone felt bad, or if anone was passed out, but he just saw some people exiting the room.

He then looked at you, alone in the stage, your watery eyes, making you look like you were gonna cry at any time, and he couldn’t help but to feel devastaded. That’s when he understood what was happening. You were his soulmate. That was the only answer he could find.

Seokmin was the first one to talk after a few minutes and more of your tries to do your magic again, all of them being unsuccessfull.

“Hey man, this is almost empty, I guess we should go.” He spoke and Soonyoung agreed by nodding.

“Go ahead, I’ll catch you guys up.” Chan said, not looking at them.

The two guys looked at each other and nodded, going outside, leaving Chan alone in the theater with you.

Everyone had given up on the show and as you saw them leaving one by one your knees gave up and you fell on the stange, looking at your hands over your knees. What was happening? This couldn’t be what you were thinking. Your soulmate couldn’t be at your show. Not now. Why now of all times? This was so important to you.

Even though you hated the tought of your soulmate being here, at the same time you couldn’t handle the butterflies in your stomach, the anxiety of knowing if he or her noticed you were their soulmate as well.

Some minutes passed and Chan finally had the courage to get up from his sit and walking to you, starting to run in the middle of the theater to get to you the faster he could.

He went up the little stairs in the corner of the stage and he fell next to you, gently throwing his arms around you, who were still looking at the ground, crying.

“It was me, I’m so sorry.” You heard him say, with his head above yours.

You widened your eyes when you heard this words, and the voice that spoke them made your butterlfies turn into giant dragons. You still haven’t seen your soulmate face, and the first thing he said to you was an apology.

You slowly seperate yourself from his hug and just look at him with tears all over your face.

“You’re… my soulmate?” you managed to say.

“I think I am, and I’m so sorry about tonight! I really am, but…” you stare at him and watch his eyes getting full with tears. “I don’t think I can let you go now that I’ve found you…” and once you hear these words, you feel scared.

“W-what?” you manage to ask. “Why?”

“My power hurts people and… and I don’t have control over it.” You observe your soulmate having difficulties speaking between sobs. “I… I need you, Y/n.”

He looks at you, eyes filled with tears and he sniffs, rasing his hand to clean his tears, while you just stare blankly at him.

“I… I…” you try to say something, but feel a hard knot on your throat.

“I’m so sorry to be a burden to you and I’m so sorry I hurt you so much, even though I just met you.” The boy sobs, not being able to look you in the eyes, feeling ashamed of the fact that he met you at the most important moment of your life, causing you to be a failure.

“What’s your name?” you hear youself ask.

“Chan… My name is Lee Chan.” The boy answers faintly, looking up to see you.

One tear escaped from your eye while you spoke to him. “Chan, I’m sorry but… I don’t think I’ll be able to be with you… At least not now.” You say softly while balancing your head with a sad smile in your face. “I’m really sorry about your power, but this,” You look up to the stage and the theatre with that weak smile. “This is my life, and I’m not ready to let it all go away… At least not for now, and you need to understand that.” You look at the boy again, who has a really sad look in his face.

He looks at you, a tear down his cheek. He then slowly gets up, nodding his head.

“I… I think I understand. I’m sorry I ruined this night’s show.” He slowly speaks while turning his back to you and starts to walk away.

You stare at him with tears in your eyes, thinking of how you never imagined you could be this hurt when you met your soulmate, but the truth was that you felt broken at this moment. The person you were fated to be with… The person the universe chose to be the right one for you… Why did he have to appear in the most inappropriate moment of your life, why not in a few years?

“Chan?” You call his name while you get up. When the boy hears is name coming out of your lips this time, he felt a shiver run down his back. The good kind of shiver.

The boy slowly turns to you, the look in his eyes clearly expecting something.

“I’m sorry I can’t be the person you need me to be.” You say, your sincerity overflowing from your words.

Chan sad smiles to you. “It’s okay. I know I can’t force you to do anything. And, actually, taking the most important thing from you would be the worst kind of pain I could ever have to experience. So, it’s okay.”

“Also,” he continues “I’m sad I’m not able to see your power in real life…” his loving expression is replaced by a sad one, once again. “It’s just, as if I’m not worth to see it, feel it like any onther person.” Chan looks at his feet, clenched fists. “So it makes me pretty angry that I’m your soulmate.”

You look directly at him, his words hurting you more than you imagined they actually would. “I’m… sorry.”

Chan smiles sadly again, turning his back to you again. “Yeah… me too.” The boy lets a tear escape, without you to be able to see it.

With these last words, he walks away from the stage and you watch him disappear in the darkness of the room. You stay still for a few minutes, thinking if what you just did was or not the right decision.


End file.
